Dean Wuvs Hugs
by MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: Dean doesn't understand why he has to go to school. He went to kindergarten last year, isn't that enough? Dean's first day of first grade.


Dean Winchester is a big boy. Just ask him, he will tell you.

"Moooooooom!" He yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"Dean Andrew Winchester you stop that yelling right now! I swear to God mister, you are in big trouble if you wake up your brother. Now, come down here, if you want to talk to me. Don't you dare stomp down those stairs either"

Dean sighed and walked down the stairs as quiet as a small child could. "Mom, I'm 6. Why do I have to go to school? I went last year."

"Dean sweetie, we talked about this. Last year was kindergarten and this year you are going to first grade. You just started and won't be done with school until you are at least 22 and graduate college."

Dean rolled his eyes, dramatically "But mooooom! That's like a hundred years!"

Mary was working very hard to hold in her laughter. She didn't want to laugh at her oldest son, not when he was so serious. "See, that is why you have to keep going to is only 16 years, not 100. Plus, you might make a friend or two. Do you want Frosted Flakes or Raisin Brand?"

"It might as well be. I'd rather have pancakes or pie, but I'll take Frosted Flakes. Besides mom, raisins are gross everybody knows that. I guess I will go to school, but I'm not gonna like it and I ain't makin' no friends. I don't need no friends. I got Sammy."

"We'll see. Now, finish your breakfast so we can go and your daddy can get Sammy ready for day care."

Just then, Mary felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down at her adorable 2 year old. "Mommy, I hungy." He said around his thumb.

"Okay sweetheart. Change of plans. I will feed the thumb demon here." She lifted Sam up, pulling his thumb out of his mouth, and placed him into his highchair and then placed Dean's cereal bowl on the table. "Dean, after you eat I need you to go wake up Daddy. If we are all going to be up, he can be too."

Twenty minutes later, both kids had been fed and Mary was getting frustrated while waiting for her husband to come down the stairs.

"John Winchester you better hurry up and get your butt down here! Dean has to be at school in half an hour and I will not have him late on the first day."

"Keep your pants on Mary. I'm comin'." John stomped down the stairs and found three people waiting for him at the bottom. Mary was giving him bitch face #3, Sam was running circles around Mary, and Dean was giggling into his hands. John couldn't help but smile at his son. "What's so funny boy?"

"Your silly, daddy. Mom's wearin' a dress, not pants."

"Is that right?" He says to his oldest as he quickly picks him up, flipping him upside down in the process, and starts tickling Dean's tummy. This caused the boy to laugh even harder. As a matter of fact, he could barely breath, let alone talk.

"Let"

Laugh

"me"

Laugh

"down"

laugh

"you're"

laugh

"messing"

laugh

"up"

laugh

"my"

laugh

"clothes."

John set him back down and helped to straighten out his shirt. Dean did look pretty sharp and he was proud of himself. He had not only dressed himself, but he even picked out his own clothes. He was wearing his new school jeans and a sharp black button up shirt. He did have to have his mom help make sure it was buttoned correctly, but no one's perfect. He was also wearing his favorite t-shirt underneath, but nobody needed to know that. He thought he was probably too big for the shirt, but he got it for his birthday from Sammy. It was light blue with a teddy bear that said "I wuv hugs". "Sorry son. There, now you look beautiful."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. "Boys can't look beautiful, Dad."

"Sorry, you look damn beautiful."

"That's better." He hugged his brother before adding "be good Sammy and I'll let you watch me build something awesome with my Legos after school." Big brother was a job that Dean took very seriously. It was his job to show Sammy how to be awesome and he was going to make sure that he was the best big brother ever.

Dean turned towards the door and just about made it before his mother stopped him. "Stop right there. You might think you're grown, but you're not, so wait right there." She kissed John and Sam before grabbing her keys and purse and headed for her car.

Thankfully, the drive to Lawrence Elementary School was a quick one, but she was right about the parking lot. It was a mad house. She did what any self respecting woman with road rage would do. She drove past the school and parked a block and a half away in the parking lot of 'Heavenly Treats'. It was the newest bakery. Rumor had it that Mary's best friend from high school owned it. She could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. She could see her best friend that she hadn't seen in ten years and she could also get a pie to celebrate Dean having a good first day of "big boy" school. As soon as he saw where they were, Dean's eyes were as large as saucers. "Are we getting pie?"

"No, honey we're not. I just had to park here because it's too busy at your school."

Dean sunk back into his seat, arms folded across his chest. "I never get any pie."

"Honey, we don't have time to get pie right now. We have to get you to school so that we can meet your new teacher."

"We already know my teacher, it's Mr. Garth"

"No, Mr. Garth was your teacher last year. You get a new teacher this year."

"I don't want another teacher. I want Mr. Garth and Mr. Fizzles."

"Mr. Garth only teaches kindergarten and you're a big boy in first grade now, remember."

Looking even more dejected, Dean throws his car door open, hitting a man as he tried to get into his own car. Maybe today wasn't going to be such a good day after all. Now, all Mary could do is hope that they all made it through the day without injury or time out. As a matter of fact, she was still apologizing to the poor, more than likely bruised, man when Dean decides to run past his mom and almost walked right in front of a lady pulling her car into the lot. Thankfully, Mary's mom powers were working full force and she instinctively grabbed Dean, pulling him out of harms way.

Taking his hand into her own, Mary started walking towards the school only to have Dean pull his hand back.

"Dean, you have to let me hold your hand. This is a very busy street."

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no! I'm a big boy. I don't need you to hold my hand. I can take care of myself."

"Big boy or not, you are holding my hand."

Dean decided he isn't such a big boy after all. He threw himself (after making sure he was in the grass) onto the ground and proceeded to throw one doozy of a fit. Arms flailing, tears flowing "I DON'T WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND!"

"You are acting like a big baby instead of the big boy you claim to be. I'm gonna give you three options. One, you stop this fit and hold my hand. Two, I carry you to school and you can let all your classmates see you throwing a fit. Three, I can call your dad and have him carry you to school. What's it gonna be?"

Dean looked up at his mom for a moment. He got up, wiped the tears from his face, and turned towards his mother and wiped his snotty nose on her skirt. "Fine, but I'm just doin' it cuz I'm 'posed to help little old ladies across the street."

"You are about 5 seconds away from a spanking young man. You better not say another word until we get to your classroom." Dean didn't say another word all the way to school. He didn't even complain when he found out that his teacher was a girl, even though he wanted to really bad.

Once they walked into the classroom, they looked and found Dean's desk. "Okay, I'm going to go talk to your teacher for a minute and then I have to go. I know you had a rough morning, but try to have a good day. Be nice to your classmates and mind the teacher."

"Alright, mom. I'll be a good boy, I promise."

"Good. I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"Mooooom!"

"Sorry. I forgot you are too big for kisses."

"I won't ever be too big for kisses mom, just don't do it where people can see."

"Won't happen again."

Mary left her son and introduced herself to Mrs. Carter before heading back to the bakery and finally, work. Once again, she just prayed that her day wouldn't end in crying fits, time out, or spankings.

Dean watched his mom talk to the teacher, wishing he had super hearing so that he could know what was being said. He thought about going into ninja mode and sneaking around the teacher's desk, but before he could put his plan into motion, they were done. That was when he noticed a boy sit down next to him. This class room was a lot different than Mr. Garth's, which had several tables pushed together so that all the students, and teacher, sat together. This classroom had wider desks with 2 chairs each. Dean wasn't sure what to think about this. He never really liked change. He studied the other boy. He had messy hair and blue eyes. The boy took off his jacket and Dean was in shock. This boy had the nerve to wear a "I wuv hugs" t-shirt.

"Your shirt is dumb." He says to his new desk mate.

"No it's not"

"Aha it makes you look like a baby."

"I'm not a baby. I'm six."

"Me too. What's your name? I'm Dean."

"I'm Cas."

"That's a girl's name."

"No it's not. 'Sides, it's a nickname. My real name is Castiel, but I had a hard time saying it when I was little, so evyone calls me Cas."

"That's okay I guess." Dean turned towards the front and waited for the teacher to start talking. Cas, was still looking at Dean. "Why you lookin' at me funny Cas?"

"Cuz you're pretty."

Dean could not believe this boy called him pretty. He was not pretty, so Dean pushed Cas off his chair. "I'm not pretty! I'm rugged and manly. You take that back."

When he fell, Cas hit his elbow on the desk and it hurt a whole lot. He didn't want to cry, but just couldn't help it. The teacher ran up to the two boys. "What is going on here?"

"Cas is a baby and needs to go back to kindergarten."

The teacher helped Cas up and into his seat, wiping his eyes and looking him over to ensure there were no injuries. "Cas is not a baby. You would cry too if someone pushed you down like that. Why did you push him?"

"Cuz he said I was pretty. I'm not pretty. I'm rugged and manly."

"Now, Dean. Are you allowed to push people at home?"

"No" he said sheepishly.

"What do you think you should do now."

"I'm sorry Cas."

"Sorry for what Dean?" The teacher pushed.

"Sorry he's a baby?"

"No, try again."

In almost a whisper "sorry I pushed you Cas, but I'm still not pretty."

"It's okay Dean, please don't push me no more. I don't like it."

Dean sighed. "Fine."

The teacher stood up and walked back to the front of the class. "Alright class. Everyone sit down. My name is Mrs. Carter. I want each of you to get to know the boy or girl sitting next to you. They will be your class buddy for the year. You will help each other and hopefully become lifelong friends."

Dean was willing to help Cas, because he had to, but had no plans on being his friend. He made sure to tell him as much, which made Cas cry again. Man, he really was a baby. The two boys didn't talk to each other after that until lunch. They each had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some cheetos, and a juice box. "What kind of jelly you got Cas?"

Cas wasn't sure if he wanted to answer him, he was probably just gonna make him cry again. He really was a mean boy. "Grape. I like strawberry better though. Whatchu got?"

"Strawberry. You wanna switch?"

Cas just stared at him and squinted. "Why?"

"You like strawberry better and I don't care."

"Okay. Thanks. What flavor juice you got?"

"Stupid fruit punch."

"I love fruit punch, you want my orange?"

"Gee thanks Cas. You're ok after all." The boys traded their sandwiches and juice and started chatting easily after that. They both loved Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Finding Nemo. After lunch, they had art and were able to finger paint. They even worked together to create one big picture, instead of two smaller ones. They painted Dory, Nemo, and Nemo's dad, neither being able to remember the clown fish's name. It was an awesome picture, even if the stupid teacher didn't know what it was. Dean was glad that they didn't have nap time, but knew his mom would probably make him take one when he got home. He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to think Cas might actually be pretty cool, especially when he found out that Cas' cousin lived with them and he has an Xbox. Dean's parents won't let him have one yet. They say he's too young to take care of it, but he knows what's up. They don't want Dean to have anything cool. By the end of the day, Dean was making Cas laugh, instead of cry. He told the silliest stories. He even made up a story on the spot about Nemo swimming into the Neverland Sea and Captain Hook trying to catch him since he could talk. Of course, Jake and the gang were able to save him and return him to his dad. Cas even did the voices, just like Dean did when he told Sammy stories.

At 2:30, Mary arrived to pick up Dean and it was then that he remembered what transpired that morning. He was gonna be in trouble.

"Hi Mom. You look very pretty. I am so glad you're my mom."

"Thanks Honey. What did you do?" She wasn't sure where he had learned that behavior, but the six year old, wasn't quite as smooth as he thought he was.

Before she was able to get an answer, Mrs. Carter interrupted. "Mrs. Winchester, could I speak with you for a moment?

Looking at her son, she let out a breath. "Sure Mrs. Carter. Whatever you did, no dessert for you tonight and no Legos." When she reached the teacher's desk she was worried. "Whatever he did, I am sorry."

"It's nothing too bad, Mrs. Winchester. Dean just had a rough start. He pushed little Castiel Novak because he called him pretty, but he wasn't hurt and by the end of the day, they seemed to become friends. I hope you won't be too hard on the boy. He apologized to Castiel. At lunch, they even traded sandwiches because Castiel prefers strawberry jelly over the grape that was in his lunch."

"Dean did that? He loves strawberry anything. He usually won't trade it for anything. It's a good thing they are getting along now, because Castiel's mother was my best friend in high school and they have a playdate this weekend."

"Mrs. Winchester, I have been a teacher for 20 years, and I bet by Saturday, they will be begging to spend time together."

"I hope your right." She turned towards her son. "Thanks to your teacher, you get a bit of a repreive. You can play with your Legos with Sammy when you get home, but still no dessert. We do not hit, push, or hurt anyone on purpose. Do you hear me young man?"

"Yes ma'am. But, Cas is awesome. He forgave me and everything. He even let me have his orange juice box cuz I don't like fruit punch."

"Okay, Dean. Tell Cas goodbye. Oh look, he has that shirt you love so much."

"Shhhh mom. I don't want him to know."

"Okay, it's our secret. Hurry up and say goodbye, so we can go pick up your brother."


End file.
